Goteras del corazón
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Y solo sabía una cosa. Aquello llevaba un proceso fuerte y doloroso donde el orgullo había ganado matando sus corazones en el camino. Como una gotera, fue salpicando distintas faces hasta volver ese todo a un nada. Era su castigo, aunque alguien inocente pagara las consecuencias en el proceso./ Chris & Jill. Para el reto "Besos que no fueron" del foro RE: Behind the horror.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto" Los besos que no fueron" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror y aquí les dejo los datos:**

 **Título:** Goteras del corazón.

 **Género:** Drama/Romance.

 **Parejas:** Chris/Jill/OC, menciones de Billy/Rebecca.

 **Sin más preámbulo, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Goteras del corazón**

 _._

 _El comienzo_

 _Cuando habían mandado por primera vez al diablo las dudas y se dieron cuenta que solo quedaba lo inevitable._

 _._

* * *

Dos cuerpos chocaron con violencia entre sí, se miraban a los ojos mientras el gris y azul se entremezclaban. Hacía un calor que poco a poco tomaba intensidad y la ropa se perdía por los suelos mientras retrocedían lentamente hacia la cama de aquella habitación. Sin luces molestas se habían dejado llevar manos curiosas, buscaban aprenderse el terreno nunca antes tocado con anterioridad junto el olor a pólvora y sudor revolviéndose en el ambiente caluroso. Casi se podían escuchar los gruñidos y algo sin nombre amenazaba a salir de las profundidades de sus entrañas.

– No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Chris Redfield – Logró escucharse una voz entre las cuatro paredes. Jill Valentine se limitó a seguir recorriendo el cuerpo masculino mientras buscaba a tientas el broche del chaleco táctico. Chris no respondió rápidamente, se tomó su tiempo para contestar a la par que oían el sonido de la lluvia repiquetear contra la ventana y se colaba por las goteras.

–Lo sé, es mejor parar – El soldado le dio la razón. Sin embargo las palabras habían sonado huecas pues le seguía el juego de desvestirse con voracidad. – Debemos continuar la misión para llegar cuando antes a casa o de lo contrario comenzarán a preocuparse.

La rubia frunció el ceño sabiendo que él no la vería en la obscuridad. Podía sentir la tensión acumulada de tantos años chocar contra sus deseos más locos. Y ardía, llevándose consigo sus razones para no seguir complicándose en su bizarra relación.

– Sabes, hoy me dan ganas de dispararte un buen tiro por dejarme a medias cuando nunca hiciste nada en el pasado. Pero, para mi desgracia desearía que te quedaras unas cuantas horas más y no voy a repetirlo.

Llevó una mano hacia el mentón de su acompañante. Sentía la dureza de sus músculos contraídos y delineó la sonrisa mordaz en sus labios. Sabía, que ese simple par de horas significarían semanas dependiendo de la duración completa de la misión en Moscú. Para alguien como Chris Redfield perder el control no debía ser fácil y curiosamente los dos parecían crear un acuerdo tácito.

– De acuerdo - Cedió el castaño – Ya inventaremos algo sensato al llegar.

Si Jill estaba de acuerdo, entonces no le veía ningún problema. Siempre había confiado en ella y sus decisiones ¿Si no era un error estaban bien? Claro que no lo estaba, más la lujuria los poseía de sobremanera.

– Si… - Volvió a chocar los labios contra los de él dedicándose a no prestarle atención al molesto sonido del celular en el buró. Dos celulares sonaban y ninguno hacía el esfuerzo por contestar. – Esto será peor cuando la consciencia llegue a nosotros ¿Verdad?

Chris asintió.

– Hasta que eso suceda, mandemos todo al diablo Jill.

El daño parecía ser irreparable.

 _._

 _Consecuencias_

 _Después de tomar el fruto prohibido habían llegado las conciencias molestas sobre el ahora y el ayer._

 _._

Chris Redfield se abrió paso por los pasillos del cuartel hasta detenerse en una puerta en una sección no muy apartada de la entrada. Habían pasado más de una semana desde que habían vuelto de misión y no se dirían la palabra. Seguro, que después de haberse desconectado de celulares, localizadores y cualquier cosa capaz de encontrarlos, suponía, debía ser normal la indiferencia. Pero algo le carcomía los sesos al punto de ir especialmente a encararla en contra de sus principios. Miró la perilla y abrió la puerta entrando, dejándola entreabierta para un mejor panorama.

– Creo que te odio un poco. – Soltó de golpe. Jill, sentada arqueó la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla. Había pensado ir a hablarlo por cuestiones de trabajo y venía como si nada hubiese sucedido. Casi parecía ser una mentira si no tuviera las marcas de mordidas en la espalda.

Los ojos de la rubia se desviaron hasta el computador donde una fotografía yacía aun lado. No era de ella ni de Chris. Su rostro aparecía, más no era su compañero quien le sostenía en un traje de novia costoso.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. El soldado señaló la abertura donde en la entrada una figura masculina, similar al de la fotografía sobre el escritorio esperaba, hablando con Barry y Rebecca.

– No te hagas la inocente.

Su marido al fin aparecía en la ecuación.

Jill recorrió el perfil masculino. A diferencia del castaño, él no hacía cosas de ese tipo.

– Si a esas vamos, creo que yo te odio más. – Apuntó en la misma dirección. Justo al lado de su esposo, otra figura delgada aparecía tecleando en el ordenador. El Redfield gruñó y Jill siguió su relato: – Además Isabella es tu novia de meses ¿No? Se supone que deben estar aquí si trabajan con nosotros, tampoco te hagas el inocente conmigo.

Quería sonar molesta, era su culpa después de todo.

– Siempre diciendo la verdad sin importarte nada, no has cambiado Valentine. – Respondió entretenido, jugueteando la silla giratoria. La incomodidad apareció palpitante que casi podían saborearla. Después de que habían traspasado la barrera de la carne no les parecía tan difícil. La rubia suspiró recostando la cabeza contra el computador.

– No cambiamos Chris, digamos que fue en algunas cuestiones, como por ejemplo que seguimos rumbos diferentes.

– Jill – Se acercó el de los ojos azules. La rubia tomó su rostro entre las manos, él la detuvo haciéndole querer entrar en razón. – Detente, esto no…

La rubia lo ignoró. – No hables, solo…

Tocó su rostro y paró, recordando que no podían hacerlo cuando la puerta seguía entreabierta y sus respectivas parejas estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Casi parecía desesperada su ansiedad de contacto. Si besar no era tan complicado ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Fácil. Lo imposible era al pago de sus pecados.

– Nos están esperando Jill, esto tendrá que esperar. – Articuló el mayor. La de los ojos grises rodó sus labios contra la mejilla y mordió su mandíbula con los dientes débilmente. – Comenzarán a preguntarse qué hacemos encerrados tanto tiempo.

No, ellos no se darían cuenta todavía. Tal vez nunca sospecharían las cosas que pasaban tras esa puerta a medio cerrar.

– Es innecesario cuando es evidente – La Valentine comprendía el motivo de su insistencia. Chris estaba convenciéndose, y de paso a ella que aquello era lo ideal. Amargo, como el café sobre la mesa de cada mañana sin probar desde que habían dejado de compartir el mismo espacio.

– Entonces vamos – Volvió a sugerir el mayor. Jill lo tomó del rostro y estampó los labios en un beso rudo. Se separó y acomodó los cabellos castaños.

– Ahora sí, vamos.

Era lo único, la aceptación de sus actos, que hacían bien.

 _._

 _fisuras_

 _Los que descubrían sus acciones prefirieron callar, a decirle al mundo los misterios del silencio._

 _._

– ¡Chris Redfield deja de Ignorarme!

Rebecca Chambers se tapó los oídos y se quedó quieta, casi sin parpadear cuando Chris entraba al sector de armas acompañado de Isabella. Discutían como cada vez que salían de misión. El motivo era simple, sin ningún motivo en particular que parecía traer a la segunda rubia inquieta. Jill, pasos atrás giró los ojos mientras dejaba su maleta en suelo.

– No te estoy ignorando, ya lo hablamos. Me iré de misión Isabella.

– Están peleando por cosas extrañas otra vez – Sonrió nerviosa hacia la pareja. Isabella relajó sus músculos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa en señal de disculpa. Acomodó el mapa entre sus maños ocurriéndosele presionar. – El helicóptero vendrá pronto chicos, estén preparados.

– Danos un momento. – La rubia de ojos grises le miró suavemente. – En seguida iremos, nuestro compañero tiene que arreglar sus asuntos.

La otra rubia bufó, un poco agradecida de contar con Jill cuando él entraba en un período de restricción. – Chris, de verdad quiero entenderte y me niego a dejarte ir, al menos no molesto por una tonta pelea, Jill tiene razón, esto no acaba todavía.

Rebecca suspiró. Definitivamente la novia de su compañero era especial. Igual de rubia que Jill, pero tenían caracteres distintos

– ¿Cuál es tu solución entonces? – Los ojos azules de Isabella se opacaban entre cada hablada. Su respiración se agitó y apretó los puños, impotente.

– Quédate, dialoguemos. No sé, solucionemos esto de manera civilizada.

– Me niego, ya sabes mi opinión sobre las irresponsabilidades— Respondió recargando un par de municiones y colgándose una bolsa táctica en su hombro derecho. Tomó la maleta de Jill y Rebecca en la otra mano, cosa que pareció molestar a agente. Chris suspiró irritado. – Volveré pronto y conversaremos el tiempo que quieras ¿Cuál es el problema?

Rebecca sintió la necesidad de golpearse contra la pared. O golpearlo a él haber si aprendía a diferenciar las cosas.

Era Jill idiota, para ella siembre había sido Jill y sus años de antigüedad. Todos, inclusive Isabella habían notado el exceso de confianza entre ellos, lo cual hacía reconocible las dudas de la agente de brigada.

– Que no quieres ir conmigo. Me molesta mucho y – Volteó hacia la Valentine con frustración –, ¿Por qué siempre Jill tiene que acompañarte? Puedes pedirle a Barry, Andrés e inclusive a Billy Coen ¿Y solo piensas en llevarte a Jill?

Error. Rebecca también estaba ahí, justo a su lado.

La castaña percibió la desconfianza. Era cierto, ellos nunca salían solos a hacer misiones. Ni siquiera Jill con su esposo o Chris e Isabella. Solo eran los cuatro, contando a Barry quienes solían irse algunas veces cuando trabajaba de rastreo. Billy Collen aparecía siempre y cuando el pelirrojo lo autorizara. Alzó la vista hacia Chris Redfield que miraba el suelo, pensativo.

– Jill es mi compañera de equipo – Comenzó. – Su compañía es necesaria pues tiene más experiencia trabajando conmigo. Barry no está en cual cuartel y Coen no es de mi agrado para ofrecerle acompañarme. Te lo repetiré una vez más: Volveré a casa pronto. Deja de decir tonterías.

– Pero…

– No hay nada que discutir. Nada pasó ni pasará,

Siguiente error Chris: Los amigos no se mandaban mensajes en donde decían el lugar para verse a escondidas, los amigos no se miraban así de intensamente cuando decían alguna tontería y los amigos no se besan cuando nadie los ve.

– Vamos Chris – Rebecca lo jaló del chaleco y se mordió el labio luchando por no decir lo que sabía. Eran sus mejores amigos, traicionarlos sería tirar a la basura sus años de amistad. Pero solo guardaría su secreto enfermo hasta la tumba. Esperaba que lo dejaran o se volvería loca del remordimiento.

Sus parejas no lo merecían.

No, no debía ser así.

 _._

 _Asimilaciones._

 _Cuando la brecha se había abierto demasiado que buscaban maneras desesperadas de cerrarla._

 _._

Jill ladeó el rostro hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje de Austria pasar frente a sus ojos. Evitaba verle el rostro contrariado al soldado que parecía estar al borde la furia. Al fondo Rebecca piloteaba distraída y pensaba seriamente en mantenerse callada pues no quería que la indiferencia se rompiera con tan solo hablarse. Se conocían de varios para darse cuenta cuando alguno llegaba a su límite y ya estaban hartos de todo, hasta de sí mismos.

– Deberías incluirla alunas veces. – Habló entablando la conversación más próxima, que era el tema de Isabella y sus teorías, pues algo de razón había en ellas. – Es parte de la institución y tu novia. Podrán hacer un buen trabajo haciendo equipo con Rebecca.

Decirlo costaba horrores. Pronunciarlo también.

– Entonces – Chris le siguió la conversación. – Tú también deberías incluir a Barry y Andrés en tus misiones. Para tu desventaja, seguimos estancados en nosotros.

Corrección. No había un nosotros en primer lugar.

– Fuiste el único culpable – Cerró los ojos. Lo decía claramente hacia otro sentido. Chris nunca lo admitiría y ella tampoco, que los dos tenían la misma culpa y ninguno se negaba a aceptarlo.

– Tampoco ayudaste. – Contraatacó el soldado. Jill lo ignoró o seguirían dañándose.

– ¿Has pensado siquiera en disculparte? – zanjó el tema de tajo. Por supuesto que no. Chris no solía disculparse de sus acciones que no eran buenas. Tenía un gran orgullo, una gran capacidad para evitar expresar sus sentimientos al aire libre. Contra su pronóstico Chris asintió.

– He pensado en proponerle matrimonio

Jill boqueó analizando los datos en silencio. Casarse, significaba una unión entre dos personas para toda la vida. Y, de los labios del soldado sonaba como cuchillas clavándose en su pecho. Dejó de mirar la ventana fijándose en sus dedos. No se movían, pero casi podía jurar que le temblaban.

– Eso… – Aspiró el aire a su alrededor. Se limitó a curvar los labios simulando una sonrisa. – Eso suena excelente, estará feliz.

Christopher bajó la vista hasta las manos femeninas. La rubia les ocultó rápidamente, cosa inútil para el héroe con una visión perfecta. Nada escapaba para él y Valentine no era la excepción.

– Contéstame algo Jill Valentine – Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cara ocultando sus ojos claros. La rubia apretó aquella mano que le cortaba la visión y el susurró al oído: – ¿Serás feliz con eso?

Ella atinó a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho masculino sin poder ver nada. Al fin de cuentas eso era lo que Chris quería, no ver las reacciones de ninguno ante sus preguntas.

– ¿Y tú Chris? – Se mordió la lengua. Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó a sus oídos ¿De verdad eran felices de ese modo?

No.

Ambos sabían muy bien la respuesta.

– Claro.

Pero también podían fingir bastante que no les afectaba.

 _._

 _Fuego._

 _Que consumía y se llevaba todo a su paso. El punto donde ya no hay retorno._

 _._

Barry Burton apartó a Rebecca en el momento que Billy Coen buscó a tientas su mano sobre la mesa. Justo cuando alguien habló, el mayor de los hermanos Redfield había soltado una declaración e inclinándose extendió un anillo hacia una rubia de ojos azules. Intentó sorprenderse, pero le traicionó la sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo debía haberlo imaginado si estaban en el restaurante favorito de Chris Redfield desde sus tiempos jóvenes. El soldado no era una persona cambiante de gustos. Nunca, y por esos motivos Chris era bastante predecible.

– Eres molesto, Burton – Maldijo Coen por lo bajo llevando su mano hasta sus pantalones negros. El mesero les dejó una serie de copas en sus respectivos asientos, Barry volvió a reír. Él confirmó ese hecho. – Muy, muy molesto.

Rebecca sonrió nerviosa buscando zafarse del abrazo posesivo del pelirrojo.

– Ni creas que te dejaré a la pequeña dos tan fácil – Vaciló el agente divertido apretando el agarre que su compañera se esforzaba en terminar. Se negaba a soltarla tan pronto. Miró a castaño con el ceño fruncido. – Cuando dejes de ser un criminal y tu historial no sea patético, tal vez lo considere.

El hombre rodó los ojos fastidiado. Ese amigo de Rebecca sí que era raro. Parecía ser de una edad mayor a ella, el soldado que era felicitado por los amigos y de la rubia que permanecía sin hablar a lado de Chambers. Sin duda todos estaban mal.

– Por si no lo sabes – Se explicó solo para dejar en claro algunos detalles a los cuales Barry le daba vueltas –, entré nuevamente a la milicia hace seis años y mi historial anterior es irrelevante ya que tengo un rango de sargento.

El de los ojos azules se encogió de hombros llevando una copa de vino hasta su boca. Bebió despacio. El chico tenía justificados sus actos. Rebecca solía decírselo demasiadas veces de las necesarias pero todavía no la soltaría.

– Ya te dije muchacho, te falta mucho para convencerme. – Palmeó el hombro del sargento con burla. Luego miró hacia el costado derecho donde Jill permanecía estática enfundada en un vestido rojo. Traía el cabello recogido sobre un rodete, y no soltaba alguna palabra desde el "Te quieres casar conmigo"

Rebecca miró a Barry preocupada. Luego a Jill y finalmente decidió intervenir por su bien emocional o de lo contrario llamaría la atención del hombre junto a su amiga que los miraba divertido por su escena, ajeno.

– ¿Jill?

– Lo ha dicho – Soló hablando de la nada. Rebecca sabía a qué se refería y ella siguió. – Finalmente.

El segundo castaño dejó su copa en la mesa posando los ojos en su esposa. Vio su dedo anular con el mismo modelo de anillo al de Jill. Sonrió, poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, sobre su mentón.

– Yo diría que solo se tomó su tiempo en buscarse una buena mujer. – Paró unos segundos sin saber que decir. El tema era sensible entre los antiguos miembros de Raccoon – De lo contrario no hubiera tardado tanto, ¿O me equivoco Jill?

Eso es tonto.

– Podría ser. – Masculló contra su voluntad. Apretó el vaso entre sus manos. A diferencia de Chris, ella si estaría en la boda como expectativa, cosa que él no había participado durante su enlace matrimonial al saberse muerto en ese entonces.

– Casi como tú y yo – Aportó el agente. – La única diferencia es que nosotros no demoramos mucho.

Él solo se había ido seis meses.

Rebecca alzó la ceja tentada a contradecirlos pero Billy coló la mano aprovechando la distracción de Barry y eso le obligó a callar.

– Quizá fue el destino.

No, había sido una estupidez.

 _._

 _Realidad._

 _Las goteras salpicaban sus narices ignorando sus sentimientos sin nombre._

 _._

Para Jill Valentine la vida nunca había sido fácil. Desde un principio, al trabajar en Raccoon se había dado cuenta cuando dolía la realidad y sus consecuencias que traía. Los sobrevivientes luchaban contra esa realidad tratando de hacer lo mejor que podían. Idéntico a una telaraña, Umbrella seguía afectando con sus hilos imaginarios mientras creaba una red de mentiras que lastimaban hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. O al menos así se sentía mientras la rubia terminaba de encajarse el vestido. Se miró al espejo y su reflejo le mostró una sonrisa cansada, casi ensayada para la ocasión. No sabía cómo proceder, nunca había tanteado el terreno o pensado la posibilidad de que fuera a suceder.

La puerta sonó y su compañero pelirrojo entró a la habitación dando vueltas en círculos. Finalmente se sentó en uno de los muebles. Se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de agotamiento.

– Siento llegar así Jill, pero faltan veinte minutos para la ceremonia y aún no estás lista ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupado. La rubia se mordió el labio. Barry era una persona perceptiva. Demasiado, que solía darse cuenta de cualquier cambio hasta del ambiente. Lo que menos quería era preocuparlo por sus pensamientos contradictorios.

– Claro que no Barry, no seas exagerado. Las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse ¿Acaso Claire ya ha salido? – El soldado negó y ella suspiró sin dejar de verlo contra el espejo. –. Ahí lo tienes, te preocupas demasiado.

– Somos amigos de antaño rubia, es natural mi sentido de la preocupación. –Comentó parándose de un salto y caminó hacia su amiga. Se detuvo cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el marco del espejo. Silbó, gracioso. – Es un lindo vestido Jill, combina con tus ojos.

– Gracias… – Rodeó al pelirrojo en un abrazo. Cálido, Barry era tan cálido que le recordaba tanto a su padre antes de convertirse en convicto. Y con su rol de figura paterna solo lograba abrir más la grieta imaginaria. Resopló contra el cabello de Barry. – Chris me ayudó a escogerlo. Dijo que sería perfecto para Andrés.

El soldado escondió la cara en el cuello femenino. Aquellas palabras habían sonado casi un reclamo escondido, muy mal disimulado. Y si Jill hablaba de ese modo solo significaba que siempre estaba en lo cierto desde la primera vez hacía muchos años. Sus sospechas, las de Rebecca e inclusive las Billy cobraban sentido con tan solo simples palabras.

– Me alegro que te sigas llevando tan bien – Acarició el cabello de Jill en silencio – veo que siguen siendo mejores amigos.

Amigos. Amigos. Amigos.

Que maldita mentira.

Jill se separó un poco de él. Los ojos de Barry brillaban de una manera rozando la melancolía casi comprensiva y no quería ver sus ojos teñidos de lástima.

– Barry me estás retrasando, y como dama de honor mi deber es estar a tiempo. Claire se enfadará.

Pero su compañero no se movió. Se quedó contra su cuello apretando levemente los costados de sus hombros. Y casi podía sentir la tensión de Barry chocando contra su propio cuerpo. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba jugando con el papel de padre a su antojo.

– Sabes Jill, quiero confesarte algo – Barry Burton elevó la cara para mirarla a los ojos. – Realmente pensé que se casaría contigo algún día. Incluso, cuando volviste con vida de África y él estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, realmente lo creí. Demonios, hasta Rebecca tenía una hoja de apuestas preparada por si sucedía.

– No sigas – Interrumpió mirado hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo tomó su cara con las manos dispuesto también a desahogarse.

– Luego pasó lo de Edonia y él se perdió a sí mismo. Le diste por muerto, aceptaste una relación con Andrés que nos sorprendió a todos tus amigos. Meses después Chris volvió y se perdió tu boda, antes de eso ya traía a Isabella entre sus agentes, te vio casada e inesperadamente surgió el romance ¿Raro, no te parece? Lo peor es que nada terminó como imaginé.

La rubia miró hacia cualquier lado que no fuera a los ojos de Barry. Alguien como él no debía decirle esas cosas dañinas de su verdadera historia. Si se había casado imaginándolo perdido. Si había caído en la desesperación ¿Quién lo previno? Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo.

– Vete, se hace tarde. – Murmuró secamente. El agente la soltó finalmente malhumorado. Se sacudió las manos y le tendió el ramo de flores blancas en las suyas.

– De acuerdo, fue un error entablar esta plática. Lo siento Jill, hay veces que ni yo puedo con tanto.

La rubia aceptó el ramo. El pelirrojo retrocedió hasta la puerta y abrió sin mirarla. Jill solo dejó que saliera. Luego cayó sobre sus rodillas.

– No debiste hacerlo Barry. Maldición, no debiste.

 _._

 _Similitudes._

 _Elegían lo que es y no, buscando saciar sus más enfermos anhelos._

 _._

Cuando la campana resonó, Jill apretó el ramo de flores blancas entre sus manos. Se le antojaba salir corriendo u ocultarse en el rincón más próximo donde no pudiera escuchar nada. Sus piernas tampoco obedecían, quedaban inmóviles contra el suelo mientras la novia comenzaba la marcha nupcial. Claire sonreía de orea a oreja, Rebecca era perseguida por Barry quien alejaba al tercer castaño fuera de su alcance. Sintió un jalón a la altura del hombro y le sonrió a la pelirroja extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

– Es hermosa – Expresó la pelirroja sin despegar la vista del frente. Chris estaba con un traje blanco que contrastaba su piel bronceada. El cabello ligeramente hacia atrás. Jill asintió. Concordaba, ella era verdaderamente atractiva a la vista.

– Lo es – Respondió – Chris está en buenas manos, no pudo ser alguien mejor.

La bioquímica se unió al soltarse pelirrojo. Tomó su lugar correspondiente mientras escuchaba su conversación entretenida.

– Aunque – Claire Redfield entrecerró los ojos. – Nunca imaginé que a mi hermano le gustaran las mujeres rubias con ese tipo de ojos.

Rebecca rió, aunque la risa no le llegó a los ojos. Si Claire supiera…

– Bueno, es típico de los hermanos Redfield, tienen un severo problema con las personas de ojos azules. –Bromeó Rebecca codeando a la pelirroja. – Escuché de Barry que habías invitado al agente Kennedy pero no pudo asistir ¿No él es rubio?

– Leon es solo un amigo – Suspiró la Redfield. Barry estaba al tanto de mucha información para no trabajar en el mismo lugar. – Y no pudo venir, según está de misión en algún lugar de Alemania. Mi único consuelo es que después nos reencontraremos con Sherry para tomar un café los tres.

– Suena bien – Apoyó Rebecca sonriente. – Quien diría que estamos repletos del fetiche rubio. Únicamente Jill logró casarse con alguien no rubio.

La pelirroja volteó discretamente hacia las butacas. Andrés le saludó con la mano cordial. Era verdad, él no era rubio ni nada. Su cabello castaño se parecía demasiado al de su hermano. Igual el color azul de sus ojos. Eran ciertas similitudes pequeñas las cuales le hacían dudar si segura a su imaginación.

– Jill tiene buen gusto. – Aprobó Claire. No dejaba de pensar en esas cosas que tenían en común. Si lo pensaba un poco, Isabella también le recordaba a Claire distintas facciones de la Valentine. Jill, antes de tener los ojos grises habían sido de ese mismo azul que su futura cuñada. –Mi hermano igual.

– Puede ser… -Rebecca sabía que la chica se estaba dando cuenta y algunos también lo harían en el futuro.

Solo estaban buscando remplazos.

Que injusto para las personas que les querían sin saberlo.

El ruido del padre les hizo cortar el relato y las palabras fueron pronunciadas.

– Los declaro marido y mujer. – Logró escuchar, como por igual los vestigios de su corazón quebrarse.

Se acercaron a los novios a pasos lentos y cuidados. Isabella se sujetó a su cuerpo en un abrazo amistado. Estaban buscando hacer las paces en contra de sus inseguridades. Lo intentaba, realmente podía ver que se forzaba demasiado.

– Felicidades, a los dos.

– Gracias Jill, eres una gran amiga.

Amiga. Amiga. Amiga.

Chris masculló algo por lo bajo. Jill miró hacia otro lado.

– No es nada.

Son tonterías, y aparentemente, Chris pensaba lo mismo

.

 _Dejavú_

 _Cuando se enfrentaron a la nueva realidad y les mostró la verdadera cara de la moneda._

 _._

El cielo no contaba con estrella alguna. Había una coloración oscura perfecta que parecía ir al ritmo de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría antes de irse a encontrar en la mesa y mirar primer baile de recién casados. Lo conocía, lo había bailado el día de su propia boda y sin Chris presente, quizá no se habría sentido nerviosa. Solo recordaba el malestar de saber a su compañero muerto en Edonia por sucesos desconocidos junto a todo su equipo élite.

– Nada fue así – Susurró. Por supuesto que no. Él había regresado después cuando el anillo ya pesaba en su dedo. – Si tan solo…

– Vaya, no me equivoqué al pensar que estarías aquí – Se escuchó una voz tras la espalda de la rubia. Jill se encogió de hombros. – Te estaba buscando.

–Me encontraste, ya puedes irte – Respondió cortante. Odiaba eso, la manera tan fácil de Chris en poder encontrarla aunque intentara esconderse. Respiró antes de voltear y encararlo. – Mi humor no es precisamente agradable Redfield, no quiero decir algo que dañe más a esta amistad.

Un aire rozó por su nuca seguido de un impacto fuerte. Con incredulidad vio el puño de su compañero contra el muro. Chris se había creado un pequeño corte el cual sangraba, aunque eso no parecía importarle al soldado.

– ¿Te parece, seguimos siendo simples amigos? –Soltó molesto volviendo a golpear la pared. Jill apretó su mano cuando intentó una tercera vez. Chris bufó. Quería calmarse más las tontas resoluciones de Jill le cabreaban. – Dime algo Valentine ¿te acostaste con todos tus amigos?

El ruido de otro golpe se escuchó. Chris sintió un leve ardor en la mejilla. Fue ahí donde vio a su compañera con la mano extendida, señal de que le había abofeteado fuertemente.

– No seas idiota – Tomó una parte de la camisa entre sus puños. – Sabes que siempre fuiste tú. Ahora contéstate Redfield ¿Hiciste lo mismo con todas tus amigas?

Chris le apartó las manos, molesto. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás revolviéndose el pelo de la frustración.

– Ya sabes la respuesta Jill, no te la voy a decir si eso es lo que buscas, no va conmigo.

Eso era lo que podía soportar.

– ¡Entonces dime que falló Christopher! – Bramó furiosa. – Dime cual fue el maldito error que nos orilló a distanciarnos tanto.

– Fue el orgullo Jill. Lo sabes y yo también.

Demasiado grande para los dos, aunque tambien podria haber sido la cobardía, cualquiera era una excusa válida, y una duda que nunca se aclararía mientras el orgullo siguiera reinando.

– Tienes razón. Nos ganó sin siquiera haber hecho el intento ¿Patético verdad?

El soldado dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Si era patético. Exageradamente patético para ser un grupo profesional que podía combatir cualquier mal biológico y salir victorioso. Pero en su lucha personal habían fracasado terriblemente.

– Si de algo sirve Jill, siempre serás una persona importante para mí. – La rubia se sintió derretir. En el contexto que fuera, Chris estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en su vida. Decía las palabras que tanto había querido escuchar durante años y ahora no tenían ningún valor. Aun así, se sentía correcto para cerrar la gotera de su corazón.

– Si de algo sirve Chris, tu igual serás alguien valioso. – Vaciló unos segundos antes de evita pensar alguna otra cosa. – Pero debemos alejarnos por un buen tiempo. Tal vez, si dejamos de vernos lo que sentimos cambie y podamos aceptar este castigo de nuestros pecados.

– Se oye correcto – Y así debía ser, pero se lo guardaría en su mente antes de confesar algo de esa magnitud. – ¿A dónde tienes pensado irte?

Por fin le quitó las manos de su rostro. Se permitió ver los ojos grises de Jill en ese modo que nadie había visto. Y él debía estar igual.

– Italia es un buen lugar. – La rubia se recostó contra el pecho masculino. – Andrés quiere conocer otros horizontes. Además, me iré en tres días de traslado definitivo.

– Buena suerte entonces. – El soldado se recostó contra la cabeza de Jill. – Solo asegúrate de despedirte. Rebecca y Barry se enfadarían si te vas sin avisarles y pueden ser irritantes.

La rubia rió.

– Tenlo asegurado, me voy con la mentalidad de que hicimos lo correcto.

– Si, ese es el final que escogimos.

Fingir seguridad era lo mínimo que podía hacer con su orgullo.

Y matar sus corazones en el proceso.

 _._

 _Final_

 _Del tipo engañoso. Son felices con el pasar tiempo pero siempre queda algo ahí…_

 _._

La rubia sonrió divertida cuando Barry lloriqueó cómo fue que su pequeña había crecido tanto. No era para menos ya que se encontraban en la cena de compromiso. Rebecca al fin contraería matrimonio en un simple descuido del pelirrojo. Barry decía cosas que era de escaso conocimiento al hablar una lengua desconocida, pero que Billy parecía saber con precisión al fruncir el ceño y mandarlo al diablo.

– Te lo estoy diciendo Jill, no es gracioso. – Burton golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa derrotado. Lo había intentado y había perdido ante un simple criminal – Puedo apostar a que ella le pidió que se casaran, ¡Es imposible que él lo haya hecho rubia! Hay algo mal en Rebecca, tal debamos internarla.

La rubia resopló acariciando la espalda del agente. –Moira se enfadará contigo cuando te vea en ese estado y tu esposa no estará muy contenta. Rebecca no se podía quedar atrás, algún día debía suceder.

– ¿Qué debería suceder mamá? – Preguntó una figura infantil a lado de su compañera. Barry torció los labios aferrando al niño de seis años en sus brazos. Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago pero el infante no rió. Contrariado el menor miró a su madre. – El tío Barry es muy extraño.

– Mira quien lo dice. – La rubia lo miró mal y el pelirrojo sintió un sudor recorrer su nuca. – Jill ya dime como crías a este niño que parece más un adulto.

Jill negó con la cabeza llevando una de sus manos al suave cabello castaño del niño. Sus ojos grises miraban incómodos a su compañero. Y así era él, tan diferente a cualquier menor de su edad.

– Déjalo en paz, eres el único que no pareció madurar en todos estos años.

– Rubia, sigues siendo igual de sarcástica que antes. Incluso sin estar Chris aquí algunas mañas nunca se olvidan. Parece como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Alexander abrió sus ojos sorprendido de escuchar la mención del gran soldado. Frunció las cejas jalando el traje de agente azul de su madre. Jill dejó a Barry para prestarle atención.

– ¿Pasa algo? – El pelirrojo miró atento la conversación entre madre e hijo. El ceño en el menor se le antojó demasiado familiar, como si lo hubiese visto de algún lado. Alexander negó con la cabeza.

– Me gustaría conocer al tío Chris – Confesó extendiendo las manos hacia la rubia. – ¿Algún día me lo presentarás, mamá?

Jill tragó saliva. Luego le sonrió.

– Por supuesto Alexander.

El pequeño castaño hizo una mueca con los labios. Barry casi se caía del asiento. Ahí estaba, el gesto que hablaba por sí solo. Esa mueca no era de Jill ni de Andrés.

Pertenecía a alguien más.

– Conoceré a la tía Isabella – El infante siguió emocionado con la idea de conocer al mejor amigo de su madre. – Escuché de la tía Rebecca que quiere mucho al tío Chris ¿Así como quieres a papá, verdad?

Jill se derrumbó en silencio.

– Claro cariño, aún quiero mucho a tu padre.

Después de todo, la gotera del corazón siempre tendría un final diferente.

* * *

.

.

 **¡Hola! Bien, esto fue algo raro de hacer, para empezar desde cómo está escrito por secciones ya que quería fuera visible cómo va avanzando el "Ser todo y a la vez nada" no sé, yo y mis ideas xD.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Ya saben. Comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos.**

 **Nos vemos, se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
